An existing translation system only displays one translation result for a same source language statement (i.e., text required to be translated) by default. With the method of providing only one translation result, the accuracy of translation would be reduced.
In order to solve the problem that the translation result is single, the existing system provides a mechanism of displaying many candidate translation results. In this way, when the user is unsatisfied with the current translation result, he/she may select other candidate translation result on the word or phrase level. For example, the user may click the corresponding word or phrase in the Google Translation System shown in FIG. 1, and select words from the candidate items, so as to acquire other translation result.
Although many existing translation systems provide the mechanism of displaying many candidate translation results, it is hard for those unfamiliar with the translation technique to determine which one of the candidate items is better and to make an appropriate choice if there are candidate items for some words or phrases in one sentence. At the same time, with this method, the user should select the candidate results one by one, and the translation result for the complete sentence is not provided conveniently. In addition, the function of displaying many candidate results is not obvious for the user, the user needs to click the corresponding word or phrase by himself/herself, and then several candidate results corresponding to the word or phrase may be provided. Further, since the displaying screen of the mobile phone is small, it is not suitable to display too many candidate results.